Sammy you wuss!
by xXRyu RyuXx
Summary: Dean get me a bucket." Sam pleaded, "Why you find something...?" "No I'm gonna puke.." Sick!Sam Oblivious!BigBrother!Dean Set During "Bloodlust" Messed up Impala, Rated M just in case.


_Tag to bloodlust, Since i am in favor of sick!sam, and if u have any good stories on that feel free to tell me i want to read 'em. O.o_

_Scene when Dean and Sam are in the morgue with the girl decapitated head._

_"Dean, get me a bucket." he should've listened._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of supernatural, although i do want a drunk Sammy for my birthday..._

_Don't judge. ._

_BTW I know theirs no impala scene between the camercial break, but in everystory i've ever ead, when theirs a sick sam in the impala he never pukes in the car,,,,_

_Well i'm gonna change that. ^^_

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPS**

"Alright open it." Dean said as they looked down at the bucket. "You open it." Sam said giving his older brother a funny look. "You Wuss." Said dean as he carried the bucket over to the exam table. As he flipped of the lid, he cringed at what was inside, the head of the girl staring up at him. He turned it so it faced Sam. "Well no Pentagram."

"Wow Poor girl..." Sam stated a neasuated look on his face.

"Maybe we should, uhhh..Look in her mouth. See if those wakko's stuffed anything down her throught, ya'know kinda like the moth, in silence of the lams" Dean said as he gave his brother a slap on the arm.

Sam spinned the bucket to dean, "Yea, yea go ahead."

"Nah, you go ahead." Dean retorted.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Yea, Ya'know, put the lotion in the basket." Dean smiled.

"Right yea, I'm the wuss huh?" Sam asked annoyed.

Dean smiled dropped.

"Y-.. Whatever..." Sam looked down at the girl.

He sighed.

As Sam felt inside the girls mouth his stomach continued to flip. He felt bile rise up his throat, he took a deep breath.

"Dean, get me a bucket." Sam pleaded. "Didja find something?" Dean asked.

"No, i'm gonna puke." Sam answered.

Dean just scoffed it off, just thinking that his brother was, well?. Being a wuss.

Dean looked at the head, carefully.

Sam took his hands out shaking the, breathing deeply to calm his churning stomach.

"Wait, Lift her lip up again." Dean demanded.

"What!?" Sam asked shocked.(ish) Sam looked at his brother.

"You want me to throw up is that it?" Sam asked skeptically.

"No-no-no-no I think I saw something." Dean said as he lifted up her lip.

"Behh.." Dean said in discust.

Sam looked suprisingly at the girls mouth.

"What is that a hole?" Dean asked no one in perticular.

As he pushed down on it a fang slipped out.

"It's a tooth." Sam exclamed. "Sam, that a fang..." Dean asked clearly getting it now.

"Retractable set of vampire fangs..Ya gotta be kiddin' me."

"Well this changes thing." Sam looked at dean.

"Ya think?" Dean said annoyed.

**SPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSPSP**

**Sam's Pov.**

In the impala as dean played the music, Sam's stomach started to act up again, He placed his arm protectevly around his middle. Careful not to show Dean any sign of weekness.

Just thinking of the vampire's head made his stomach clench, The way his fingers were inside her mouth,(Ryu: Kinky ina... a disturbingly, gross, dead way.) The way it was dry beacause their was no saliva too....

Sam gagged. The vomit rising in his throat. He swallowed. But it just kept rising, he tried to call out to Dean,(Who all in all was oblivious to the whole situation), tried to tell him to pull over, but the minute he opened his mouth he heaved, he lunged forward put his head between his knee's and heaved, His stomach contents finally giving one hard final squeeze was all it took before everything he ate recently came back up, and onto the floor of the impala, as he felt the car swerve. If losing it in front of Dean wasn't embarrasing enough, losing all of his lunch onto the floor of Dean's precious impala, had to be mortifying.

Dean was going to kill him, but at that moment he didn't care, As he took a deap breath his stomach clenched, and swished again, and he was in another round of heaving, He felt a breaze on his left side as someone, was holding him up.

**Dean's Pov. **

Dean was enjoying the ride, they had found a case, a good one, and he was playing blasting his songs. Yup! Today was a good day. Sam was being awfully quiet but he was probly just pouting, in his sam-angst.

After a while he felt shifting in the seats, He thought he heard a gag, but listened on seeing if their was more, when their wasn't he just brushed it off. Their was more shifting in the seat and just when he was about to tell Sam to stop moving he felt a jolt, as his little brother lunged forward and heaved, "Shit! Sam!" Dean yelled as he tried to pull over. Once he got the car settle, he threw his door open, flew over the hood of the car.

And yanked Sam's door open. Seeing his brother in such distress he almost for got about his car.

"Sammy?" Dean put both his hands on Sam's shoulders, they shook with every heave.

**No pov.**

As Sam's neasua passed, for the moment. Dean got him out of the car. "Dammit Sammy, why didn't ya tell me?!" Dean asked, angry but concerned.

"T-Tried to..." Sam stuttered as he stomach flipped flopped, he just couldn't get the image of the head out of his mind.

"Ughh..... Deeee-" Sam said as The neasua came back full force. There was nothign left in his stomach but that didn't stop it from turning itself inside out.

Dry heaving, as Sam spat out strings of saliva. "Jeeze Sammy." Dean cringed, His own stmach starting to turn. "Did that chick's head really fuck you up this bad?" Dean asked.

Even at the mention, Sam stomach brought up a suprising ammount of bile, As it splattered to the ground, a long tear ran down Sam face.

"Deeeaannn." HE moaned, pleaded. begged! For the discomfort to end. He clutched to his stomach, Maybe their was somthing more too it, not just the discust at the decapitated head, maybe he had food poisoning, maybe he was sick, Or maybe Dean was right he was a wuss.

"Woah! Sammy!" Dean said. As he rubbed Sam's back, after a couple minutes of vomiting up nothing. Sam looked pitifully up at his brother.

"I'm S'rry." He slurred. the acid of his stomach taking affect on his throat. "S'ok Sammy, just wished you coulda told me sooner, maybe we coulda saved my car huh?" Dean gave Sam a comforting smile, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"So, sam ya think ur done yet, cause' i don't want to be on this road forever ya'know." DEan said as he took some water bottles from the trunnk gave one to Sam and used the rst a s a makeshift way to clean up the impala before they got back to the motel.

"D-Don't think i can go back in the car Dean, I'm still reall-Really neasuaous." Sam said painfully. As he looked at the water bottle, he took a couple tentaive sips, before gulping the rest down, relising his mistake after a few short seconds, The water came shooting back up warm and putrid.

Sam cough and Dean was by his side, "Common Sammy, i know you're not that stupid to chug-a-lug a water right after our first little episode." Dean loked at his brother sympathetically.

"I tell ya what, How about i get a bucket from the trunk put some towels on the floor of the car, and if Ya feel neasuaous on the way to the motel just puke in the bucket i'll be right next to you if you need help." Dean said softly.

Sam was surprised Dean was taking this, I just up-chuckedin you car situation, really well.

Sam really did want to lie down, and be near a bathroom, beacuase puking all over yourself and the floor of your borthers baby, haden't been his most dignified moment.

Then something dawned on him," Ya'know dean if you got me bucket when i asked in the first place, all of this could have been avoided." Sam smart-assed.(i use this as a term of some one being a smart-ass)

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

**The End**

_Well I'm very proud of me^^, I know i maid Dean a little well oblivious and Sam a little weak but thats how i like them, Big brother dean, and Little borther Sammy^^._

_Be gentle with Ryu Ryu oky. (o.o) ^(o.o)^ (o.o) (O.o) =3_


End file.
